New Wings
by bricann
Summary: When the School kidnaps Shun, something will happen. Will he return home? Will anything be "normal" again? And what happens when Max and the Flock gets tangled in Shun's mess? I own no part of Bakugan or Maximum Ride. All rights go to the creators and makers of each story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own or claim ANY characters or storylines from Bakugan or Maximum Ride. All rights go to the creators of each series. I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

Shun jumped from branch to branch as he began his usual morning warm-up. He sped through the trees with great momentum. He would have to slow down before he gets to a final stop.

So when a metal, dog crate like cage appeared in front of his path he could do little to stop him from entering. He slammed into the bars and darkness soon over took him.

**The School**

Shun woke up in a cage. His body ached but his back hurt the worst. But something felt different. It was as if he had extra limbs on his back that connects to his spine.

He slowly reached for his back. He feared what he might have on them. When he reached, he felt something smooth and feathery. It was tucked in and against his back. He gasped in shock from the one realization. The things on his back were… wings!

_How did I…_ he couldn't finish the thought as the door opened and a man in a white lab coat came in. He watched the man open him cage door and reach in for him. He knew he couldn't trust him and the sinister look on his face made him fearful.

He quickly backed further into his cage until he hit the bars behind him. The man was swift and grabbed his feet before Shun could pull them back. The man yanked him out and locked Shun's arms behind his back and wings.

"Where are you taking me?" Shun asked.

"We're just going to help you learn to fly," he said as calmly but cruelly as he could.

** Two Days Later- Wardington**

Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Alice were all at Marucho's house to hang out. They were worried about Shun, especially Dan. No one had heard from Shun or Ingram for the past three days. The last time he went off grid for this long, he was sent to New Vestroia by accident.

They were talking about other subjects, when the door opened. They looked at a panting, green bakugan that was only known as Ingram.

"Guys…" Ingram said through his panting.

"Ingram, where have you been?" Runo asked.

"And where is Shun?" Dan continued.

Finally able to breathe normally again, Ingram said one phrase no one wanted to here, "I need your help."

"What's going on, Ingram?" Drago asked.

"I can't find Shun _ANYWHERE_," Ingram answered. "I've been looking for him for the past three days and I just can't find him."

"Where did you see him last?" Marucho asked.

"I last saw him when he was leaving to do his morning warm-ups. Then he never came back. I've looked everywhere. He's not at his house, he's not in the city, he's just disappeared," Ingram said. Runo held out a hand which he gladly landed on.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Dan reassured.

_Hopefully, _he added mentally.

** The School**

The past days were horrible for Shun. He had bruises, burns, and scars… physically and mentally. He had learned how they mixed bird DNA with his and how he will never be able to change back to being fully human.

In the small period of time he was there, he had become an expert flier and found a few abilities about himself that came with the wings. Shun found he could do a speed burst of about one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He could also see people that were thousands of feet below them clearly if he focused hard enough. Another is he could hear the thoughts of white coats when they were next to him.

He couldn't believe he was there. _I have to come up with a plan to get out of here, _Shun thought.

He went through multiple scenarios and their outcomes in his head. He looked through the hallways and remembered the window that was a few cages away from his own. He had his plan and he was going to use it. He slowly fell asleep as the time passed on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, he woke up early. The sun was shining in the window and he heard footsteps approaching. He noticed the single white coat approaching his cage and used his keys to unlock the door.

In one swift motion, Shun kicked his left foot up hard into white coat's jaw. It order to fully knock out the white coat, Shun silently slammed the white coat's head into the door.

Once he knew he was knocked out, Shun pushed the white coat into the cage and locked it with the keys the white coats used to unlock it. As soon as he knew it was safe, he ran to the window. He opened it and ran out.

He heard the frightening sirens blare as they found out he was gone. He ran as fast as he could and leapt into the air. It was a rather flawless start and he just needed to find his way back home.

**Two Days Later  
**

Shun had been flying day in and day out for the past two days. Only stopping for a break, water, and food. It had been a total of five days since he was captured, three days being locked in The School, and two days since he escaped.

Right now, he flew high above the clouds but watched the ground for the familiar landmarks. He was also carefully watching the surrounding air for any flying Erasers, also known as Flyboys.

He shivered at the thought of Erasers, flying or not. Blood thirsty, human-wolf hybrids that would kill without hesitation if they could. He already had to do a battle test with the grounded Erasers. He couldn't fly up to dodge without the punishment of a painful jolt of electricity.

He noticed Marucho's house in the distance and was relieved to find he was finally back. He was wearing a hospital outfit that was a pale blue shirt that was only kept on by a tie on the neck and pale blue pants. So he would have to find his house first and change. So he hurried to his house.

As soon as he arrived, he went through his room window and put on his own pants, socks and shoes. He cut holes in his normal shirt that were large enough to slide his wings through. He put on his shirt and felt relieved to be home. But a sudden thought shut him down. _What will my friends think of my wings? Will they accept me now I'm not fully human? _Shun thought terrified of the possible outcome.

He grabbed a long trench coat that would hide his wings until he could show them. He took to the air and disappeared to the human eyes in the clouds. He flew on top of Marucho's house and put on the trench coat. He secured it so it wouldn't fall off and looked in one window.

Dan, Marucho, Julie, Runo, and Alice were all there. They all seemed worried and were talking. He moved his head so it wouldn't be seen and knocked on the secured window.

He waited for the sound of the window to open. When he finally heard it, he put the coat's hood up to conceal his face. He climbed through the window and landed flawlessly on the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing Shun's clothes?" Dan asked.

"Dan, you need to understand that the Shun you know is no longer here. He's gone. Not physically but in another way," Shun said not bothering to disguise his voice.

"Wait that voice!" Runo exclaimed.

"Shun?" Dan called.

Ingram came up to him. Shun looked at her with a saddened expression. He took down his hood and showed them his face. They looked at Shun's saddened eyes that were filled with sadness, regret, and a wounded heart.

"Shun, is that really you?" Ingram asked.

"I am the real Shun physically and alive. But I'm not the Shun you knew mentally and physically," Shun said.

"Where did you go Shun?" Dan asked asking the one question that had been plaguing his mind since they found out Shun was gone.

"I didn't go there by choice. They took me while I was warming up. I couldn't stop it and now…" Shun trailed off. He fought back the tears that wanted to shed down his face.

"Who took you?" Marucho asked.

"White Coats," Shun said bluntly.

"Who are the 'White Coats'?" Alice asked.

"They are scientists in a secret organization known as the School. But the School isn't just a scientist lab station. There are experiments there that you wouldn't believe. Now… now I'm one of them," Shun answered.

"What do you mean? How can you be an experiment?" Runo asked. Julie apparently seemed to want to stay silent.

"The experiments they did there, they are cruel and abusive to the human race. Their experiments were about DNA splicing changing a person's DNA and fusing it with another animal. The Erasers," Shun shivered, "are the blood thirsty guards of the School. They are half wolf, half human hybrid mutants. I- there are things that are different about me that aren't normal anymore."

"Wait, what are you saying exactly? What? You're not fully human anymore?" Runo asked saying the last part sarcastically. Shun looked at her with eyes that told her the truth. That told everyone the horrible fact. "There's a way to reverse it right?" she asked.

Shun shook his head. "No, the DNA is fused with mine. There's no going back," Shun answered the sadness clear in his voice.

"Wait. So if you have another animals DNA in you, what is it?" Marucho asked.

"My back can answer that," Shun responded.

They watched as he took off his trench coat. His shoulders hid the rims of his wings. He gave a heavy, sad sigh. _No turning back now, _Shun thought.

Shun slowly opened his fourteen foot long wingspan that were raven black. He looked at their faces and noticed there shock. "I'm not human. Not anymore," Shun said sadly. "I didn't want this, believe me. I am now ninety-eight percent human, two percent bird. But bird and wolf DNA wasn't the only things that they used on kids." They looked at him. "While I was there, I must've seen hundreds of filled, metal crates. Every one of the inhabitants was differently spliced. They were all other 'experiments'. We were put through agonizing tests. I will have scars and marks that will never heal."

"What did they do to you, Shun?" Dan asked.

"You don't want to know," Shun said trying not to recollect any of the horrifying tests.

Dan grabbed his arm to try to help him. But he grabbed a greatly wounded area on his right forearm. Shun tried and failed to suppress a pain filled whimper. He grabbed an area where an Eraser he battled stabbed his arm fairly deep.

Hearing this, Dan let go. "Dude, let us help," Dan said.

"One test, the one test, is where I got this," Shun said and revealed the wound.

They gasped shocked. They probably noticed the bruises and burns that went around the wound and up his entire arm. "That specific test wasn't the only test that caused all of the wounds that are on my entire body."

"What are they? You can tell us Shun," Alice encouraged.

Shun sighed knowing he would have to tell someone sooner or later. "The two tests that were the worst. I got that one wound from the Eraser Tests. I had to battle Erasers without any stop and couldn't fly to dodge. If I did, they would use the cuffs, one on each of my legs and arms, to send a painful bolt of electricity through my body. It was similar to the Maze Test. I had to find a way through the maze, running the entire way, and not collapse from exhaustion. If I stopped running or collapse, well I get electricity through my body. I only got two sips worth of water between mazes and that went on for hours. Each test was different but the same. I still don't know how I could've escaped as fast as I did," Shun explained. "I should probably go for a flight. Best thing to do at this point. Hopefully I don't run into any Flyboys along the way."

"Shun wait," Dan called. "You may be different now, but we still consider you a friend. Don't you forget that."

Shun looked at Dan and the others who nodded. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," Shun said.

Ingram came up and said, "Well, I'm coming with you. I'm not going to leave you after we lost you for five days."

"Okay, Ingram. If you want to," Shun agreed.

Ingram took a position in Shun's pocket and Shun took off. He felt relieved to be back, but worried about what would happen to his friends now that they knew.

As he flew with Ingram, Ingram said, "It certainly is different to being carried while flying."

"No kidding," Shun said.

He looked ahead to make sure he wouldn't run into anything. As soon as he did, two Flyboys flew up from beneath the clouds and grabbed his arms. Shun tried to yank them free. Ingram hurriedly landed on his shoulder and exclaimed, "Shun!"

"Ingram, go and find Dan. Tell him to look for an Itex Headquarters that is a two day flight from Marucho's house. I'll be fine. Just go!" Shun ordered.

Even though Ingram wanted to stay and do whatever she could to help, she knew she couldn't do much. So she reluctantly but swiftly went to go get the brawlers.

After Ingram was out of sight, Shun returned his attention to the Flyboys that were dragging him. He struggled against their hard, unyielding grip.

He felt a needle stab into the back of his neck and everything slowly faded black until he fell in a worrying unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Marucho's House**

Ingram came into the window that was left open from when Shun entered. "Hey, Ingram where's Shun?" Dan asked.

"Shun was captured by flying wolf things. He told me to tell you to look for an Itex Headquarters that was a two day's flight from Marucho's house. I betting it would be hidden," Ingram said.

Marucho was already typing away looking for the building. They waited for what felt like ages before Marucho exclaimed, "Found it!"

He put the building's picture and location on the main monitor. "Well, can we go or what?" Dan asked.

"Unfortunately, when we were looking for Shun two days ago our main plane broke. We won't be able to use it for another two days at the least. Sorry guys," Marucho informed sadly.

"Ugh! This bites! We can't exactly walk there and we can't really do much else!" Dan exclaimed frustrated.

"We can only wait Dan and hope for the better. But as soon as the plane can go, we're going," Marucho said.

"Fine," Dan groaned.

**The School**

As soon as they entered the School, they threw Shun in a cage. He knew after the stunt he pulled they would be more careful with him. _How could I let this happen again?!_ Shun yelled at himself mentally.

"You know Shun; you've been a very bad boy. With your talents though, I think you could survive many new tests," the white coat came up to his cage and grinned maliciously. He had two Erasers behind him.

Shun didn't like the sound of that but he didn't like to looked weak either. He gave the white coat a determined, hate filled glare.

"Now come, Shun. We'll be forced to harm you if you don't come easily," the white coat said.

Shun went out of his cage and was tightly held and surrounded by the two Erasers. They took him to a room with a metal table in the center. The Erasers laughed and held him down. They strapped his arms and legs to the table with metal cuffs attacked to the table.

The Erasers left and the white coat brought out a needle. It was filled with a green liquid. He knew what was inside it. It was supposed to enhance his reflexes, strength, and flight speed. Most experiments that were put to this test died within the first twenty-four hours.

He prayed as hard as he could for someone to allow him to live. The needle was thrust into the vein in his wrist. He felt the burning liquid course through every part of his body. Even in his wings.

He slowly fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
